Kung Fu Bandicoot
by slpytlak
Summary: Crash is obsessed in kung fu and one day becomes a kung fu master. But when he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior by Dragun, he must be trained by Aerator to save the valley from Hard Drive.
1. Legendary Warrior

**HA! I'm doing the story before any Kung Fu Panda fans are. Forgive me, but I just love to work on stories that no one has ever done. Do enjoy this chapter.**

We now see the mountains as the wind blows during the sunny day. Then we see a figure, wearing blue jeans, a cape and a hat which covers its eyes. The figure walked through the bridge traveling from place to place. He stopped and stared at the village.

"_Legend tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills with the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes."_

Inside the restaurant, this place is full of villains. The villains stared at the legendary warrior with their evil eyes as the innocent people stared at the warrior, shaken from the villains. The warrior took a seat and began to eat as Itachi came to the table, glaring at him.

"I see you like to chew, maybe you should chew on my fist!" Itachi pounded his fist on the table, but the warrior didn't startled; he continued eating.

"_The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full; then he swallowed and then he spoke."_

"Enough talk, let's fight," said the warrior. Suddenly, the warrior got up and began to fight Itachi and the other villains. One by one each villain was beaten by the warrior as the innocent watched in amazed.

"_He was so deadly in fact, that his enemies were go blind from over exposure to pure awesomeness!"_

"My eyes!" Deidara cried.

"He's too awesome!" Kisame yelled.

"And attractive," said Dawn.

"How can we repay you?" Brock asked.

"There is no charge for awesomeness or attractiveness," the warrior replied. And so, the warrior broke through the roof, defeating each villain one at a time or two at a time.

"_It mattered now how many foes he faced. They were no match for his mordacity!" _

The warrior kicked each villain faster and faster. Suddenly, there are lots and I mean LOTS of villains raining down to get him. Without warning, the warrior let out a powerful blow and all the villains are raining down into the water as he walked on the bridge.

"_Never before had a bandicoot been so feared and so loved."_

The warrior stopped and took a view at the mountain. On top, there are five members fell and landed safely on the ground, bowing for the warrior.

"_Even the most heroic heroes in all of Anitropolis; the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master."_

"We should hang out," said the well-built with spiky brown hair. **(I won't describe the Furious Five just yet.)**

"Agreed," said the warrior as he and the Furious Five stood in their Fung Fu style, getting ready to fight more villains, like there's a war.

"_But hanging out will have to wait because when you're facing ten thousand demons Shaven Mountain, there's only one that matters! And that's…"_

"Crash, get up!" said the boy with a different voice.

"You'll be late for work!" said the female voice. Suddenly the warrior stopped and fell. In reality, the animal was on the floor, waking up. The animal is a bandicoot with orange fur, yellow-orange fur in his stomach, tattoos on both of his arms, blue jean shorts and tennis shoes; he's none other that Crash Bandicoot, who was a warrior, but he was just dreaming.

"Crash, get up!" the female voice called. Crash looked around his room, which is full of kung fu stuff, the picture of the Furious Five and the Furious Five action figures. The bandicoot sighed; notice that it was only a dream. He lied there and began to get up the different way, like a warrior, but he couldn't; he tried again, but failed.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up there?" someone with a low voice asked.

"Uh nothing!" Crash lied as he tried yet again, but couldn't. So, he got up in the regular and asked like he's fighting as he looked at the action figures.

"Sora, Manny, Danny, Carrie, Shelby!" Crash roared liked Shelby's dragon roar, but he stopped and saw Madam Foster, staring at him while watering the flowers. Crash pointed at the figures, but he took cover so that he can't be humiliated.

"Crash, let's go! You're late for work!" the female voice called. Crash threw the weapon on the wall and ran, "Coming!" Crash saw the weapon on the floor; he tried in again so it can stick to the wall, but failed. He grabbed it and ran, but he tumbled down the stairs, where his family is waiting.

"Sorry guys," said Crash. Holding the large pots is a muscular bandicoot with darker brown fur, a light brown fur on his stomach, one robotic arm, army pants and boots; he's Crunch Bandicoot. Passing out the bowl of noodles is a female bandicoot that has the same fur as Crash, but she had blonde hair tied up to a ponytail, a white shirt with a pink star in the middle and blue sleeves, light blue jeans and pink tennis shoes; she's Coco Bandicoot, Crash's sister. The last is a floating mask with green feathers on the side and purple, red, yellow and blue feathers on top; he's Aku Aku.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles," said Aku Aku.

"What were you doing up there?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, with all that noise in your room," Crunch added.

"Oh, nothing just had a crazy dream," Crash replied.

"About what? What were you dreaming about?" Coco asked, chopping lettuce.

"What was I…uh…I was dreaming about…" Crash didn't want to tell them he was dreaming about kung fu; otherwise it could mean big trouble, "Noodles…"

"Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?" Aku Aku asked.

"Yeah, what else I would be dreaming about?" Crash asked as he gives the bowls to the customers, "Oh careful, that soup is…sharp."

Aku Aku grinned, "Oh happy day, my son finally having the noodle dreams! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!"

"What do you mean?" Coco asked as she helped Crash tying the apron around his waist.

"Oh, this is a sign, bandicoots!" Aku Aku replied.

"A sign of what?" Crash asked.

"You, Crash, are almost to be ready entrusted with the secret ingredient with my secret ingredient soup!" Aku Aku explained, "And then, you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant! Just as I took over from my fathers, who took it over from his father who won it from a friend in the game of Mahjongg."

"Aku Aku it was just a dream," said Crash.

"He's right, just an ordinary dream," said Coco, giving more bowls to the customers.

"No, it was the dream, we are noodle folks and our blood runs through our veins," said Aku Aku.

"Aku Aku, didn't you…I don't know, want to do something else, something besides noodles?" Crash asked.

"Well, when I was young and crazy, I though about running away and learning how to make tofu with my magic," Aku Aku explained.

"So why didn't you?" Crunch asked, while he chopped more lettuce.

"Oh, because it was a foolish dream," said Aku Aku, "Can you three imagine making tofu?" he laughed but stopped, "No, we all have our place in this world. Mine is here and yours is…"

"I know is here," said Crash.

"No, what he means is it's at table two, five, seven and twelve," Coco gave more bowls to Crash.

"Service with a smile," Crunch added. Crash watched his family gets back to work; he looked up at the dojo, which is way on top of the mountain and where the Furious Five is located and their master. He just hopes that one day he'll become a warrior like them.

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter or surprised. The next chapter, you'll meet the new Furious Five and their master.**


	2. Dragun's Vision

**Whoa, thanks for reviewing my first chapter. Now here's the chapter where you'll me the Furious Five and their new master.**

Way on top of the mountain and above the clouds is a dojo. This is the place where the Furious Five lives along with their master. Sitting by the tree and playing the beautiful music on the flute is an Asian Lung with blue-green scales, brown horns, green whiskers, a white beard, orange claws and red spines. The Asian Lung also wears kung fu clothing; he's Aerator. Aerator kept playing the wonderful tune, but unknown to him, there are two figures hiding behind him getting ready to pounce. He's still playing the tune very clam and relaxed until suddenly, without warning, the figures got out of their hiding spots and began to pounce on him. Aerator opened his blue eyes and dodged and blocking the others' attacks. He used his kung fu skills against them, but they blocked and dodged his attacks. Aerator and the five figures stopped as Aerator smiled.

The first is a 14-year-old boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, a black hazmat jumpsuit with matching white gloves, boots, belt, and a DP emblem on his chest; he's Danny Phantom/Fenton.

Next to him is a well-built fifteen-year-old boy, and he had blondish spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark grey shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body; he's Sora.

Standing on the other side of Aerator is a 22-year- old dragon with purple scales, black horns, fins and spines, grey claws, blood red eyes, a white shirt and blue jeans; she's Shelby.

Next to her is a 14-year-old girl with silver hair and glowing pink eyes. The girl wears a spandex black suit with white collar and a speeding C with an A attached to it from the bottom emblem. The top showed her midriff, and she had white gloves that goes past her elbows and has black brace-like part at the wrists. Her white heeled boots are the same on her legs. She also wears a black skirt with a white belt. And has earrings that looked just like her emblem. She is known as Carrie Angel/Francess.

Between the girls is a 13-year-old Mexican-American boy a tiger mask with white whiskers on each side and a T on his mask. He also wears a black shirt, pants, a red bandanna and brown boots. Also, he has the gloves with a red star in each side and claws and a tiger tail. Last, he wore a belt with a T on it; he's El Tigre/ Manny Rivera. See, they are the group called the Furious Five.

"Well done students! If you were not trying to disappoint me," said Aerator as the Furious five bowed for respect, "Shelby, you need more ferocity. Sora, greatest speed! Danny, height! Carrie subtlety. El Tigre…"

"Master Aerator," said the boy with red hair, yellow goggles (with red spirals on them), and black marking under his red eyes. He wore a black trench coat, red tank top with a Frankenstein on it, black pants, black boot, and a red and white backpack. He's Jack Spicer.

"What?" Aerator asked, pointing his flute at Jack.

Jack jumped a little, "It's Master Dragun, he wants to see you." Later, Aerator ran inside the dojo as the doors opened. Aerator wondered what Dragun is going to say something even if something bad will happen. Aerator stopped and took a deep breath; he bowed to Dragun for respect.

"Master Dragun, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" Aerator asked. The figure was balanced on top of the stick by his head. The figure is a darker, blue dragon with blue horns, red streaks and darker red eyes; he's Dragun a very old dragon. Dragun climbed down from the stick, smiling at the Asian Lung.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Dragun asked, smiling.

"So, nothing's wrong?" Aerator asked.

"Well, I didn't say that," said Dragun as he blew out the candle one by one. Aerator watched calmly as Dragun continued to blow out few more candles. Dragun is about to say something, but he blew out another candle. Aerator's eye twitched and he had enough. So, he used his power of wind to blow out all the candles around the room.

"You were saying?" Aerator asked.

"I had a vision, Hard Drive will return," Dragun replied. Aerator gasped in horror and imagined the evil shadowy figure causing destruction and his power of electricity.

Aerator just stood there, shocked, "That is impossible! He's in prison!"

"Nothing is impossible," said Dragun, he always see visions that are good and bad and his visions is never wrong.

Aerator's eyes widen, knowing that Hard Drive will come back. "Jack! Fly to Toon Ghom Prison and tell him to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Hard Drive does not leave that prison!"

"Yes Master Aerator!" Jack activated his heli-pack and flew, but he bumped into the pillar and continued to fly all the way to Toon Ghom Prison.

"When one meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," said Dragun.

"We have to do something!" said Aerator, "We can't let him just march on the valley and take his revenge! He'll, he'll…"

"Your mind is like this water my friend," said Dragun, showing Aerator the small pool, "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear," he used the stick to dip in the pool. The water showed them the reflection of a golden Chinese dragon, holding a scroll in its mouth. Aerator and Dragun looked at the ceiling, where the golden Chinese dragon is.

"The dragon scroll," Aerator knew the way to stop Hard Drive and that scroll will be in the hands of the Dragon Warrior.

"It is time," said Dragun.

"But who? Who's worthy to be trusted with the secret with limitless power to become the Dragon Warrior?" Aerator asked.

"…I don't know," Dragun replied. Back at the noodle restaurant, Crash is having trouble of going through the tables and holding six bowls. He bumped into Sonic's table.

"Hey, watch it Crash!" Sonic snapped.

"Sorry," Crash apologized as his rear is near the other table, Marge covered Maggie's eyes as Bart and Lisa screamed, "Oh, sorry; thousand pardons," as Crash continued his work, he saw a poster, posted on the wall; he read the announcement on the poster, "Master Dragun is choose the Dragon Warrior, today! Everyone, everyone go! Get to the palace!" Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch saw him telling the people to leave, "One of the five is getting the Dragon Scroll! We've been waiting for thousand of years for this just take the bowl! This is the greatest day in kung fu history!" Crash is about to leave the restaurant to see which member of the Furious Five is going to be the Dragon Warrior.

"Crash, where are you going?" Aku Aku asked.

Crash groaned a little, "To the palace?"

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart," said Aku Aku as Crunch pushed the cart towards Crash, "The whole valley will be there and you'll sell noodles to all of them!"

"Selling noodles?" Crash asked as Aku Aku nodded, "But Aku Aku, I was thinking maybe I…"

"Yeah?" Aku Aku asked, smiling.

"I was kind of thinking…" Crash said.

"We don't have all day," said Crunch.

Crash is really worried of what he'll say, "Could also sell the bean buns; they're about to go bad."

"That's my brother," said Coco.

"I told you that dream of yours were a sign," said Aku Aku.

"Yeah, glad I had it," Crash mumbled. At the palace, the celebration has begun as all the people enjoyed the celebration, getting ready to see who will be the Dragon Warrior. Way below the village, Crash's mouth dropped, seeing that he has to walk ALL the way to the palace, with his noodle cart. The bandicoot gulped and began to pull the cart up the steps, but he's having trouble. Crash growled as he kept pulling the cart. Later that day, he panted as he continued on.

"Almost there," said Crash, still breathing; he looked down and saw that he's a few steps away from the ground, "Oh no!" he groaned.

"Sorry Crash," said Jose, patted Crash's shoulder.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir," said Dani as she, her boyfriend Carlos, Jazz, Alan and Jose ran up the steps to watch Jose's girlfriend Shelby and Dani's cousin Danny, hoping that one of them will become the Dragon Warrior. Crash looked upset, but he smirked.

"No, I will bring you back a souvenir," Crash ran up the steps, leaving the noodle cart behind. He really wants to see who will become the Dragon Warrior.

**Well, the next chapter will be the tournament and you'll find out who will become the Dragon Warrior. I'm going to need help of who will be the army at the prison, guarding Hard Drive.**


	3. Crash the Dragon Warrior?

**Wow, I realized that other people like JusSonic, Darth Ben Valor and Erin are doing their Kung Fu Panda parody. Hey, we all love Kung Fu Panda. By the way, Carrie, Carlos and Alan belong to my friend Chrissy-San. Now, here's the chapter where you'll find out who is the Dragon Warrior.**

Back at the palace, everyone is setting up for the tournament. Aerator stood there as Dragun walked down the steps, while the servants bowed for respect. "It is an historic day, isn't it Master Dragun?" Aerator asked.

"Yes and one I feared, I would not live to see it," Dragun replied, "Are your students ready?"

"Yes Master Dragun," Aerator replied.

Dragun looked at the Asian Lung, "Now noticed my friend, whoever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, but also to you." Aerator looked at him in concerned as Dragun walked. Later on, everyone gathered in the palace to see the tournament and find out who will be the Dragon Warrior.

"Let the tournament begin!" Knuckles announced as everyone cheered. At the entrance, Crash had finally made it to the top, panting due to the steps; he lay there on his back, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" Crash cheered, knowing that he'll make it; suddenly, he saw the door is going to close and he quickly got up, "Oh no, no wait! I'm coming!" Crash ran to the door, but it was closed. He smashed his face from that and fell down; he got up and began to knock on it, "Hey, open the door!" but no one didn't hear him because the people kept playing the drums, "Let me in!" Crash began to look around, until he saw the window; the bandicoot jumped up and hung on to watch the tournament.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace! It is my great honor to present to you Shelby, Carrie, Danny, Sora, El Tigre; the Furious Five!" Aerator announced as Crash cheered for the excitement. The Furious Five appeared in the air as they did their kung fu style. The fell safely on the ground in their kung fu position as everyone cheered as Danny blew out the wind.

"The Furious Five!" Crash cheered when the lid of the window slammed on his nose, due to the wind.

"Warriors prepare!" Aerator ordered as Crash got up and tried to find another way to watch, until he found a peek hole on the door, "Get ready for battle!"

Crash saw Danny facing the invention, "Whoa, the Thousand Tongues of Fire!"

"Whoa, look at that!" said Toothy, blocking Crash's view.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Crash yelled, when he saw the fireworks in the air. He cheered like nuts when he saw Danny about to dodge as he backed away. It didn't last until Crash fell down the stairs. Crash climbed his way back up and what he saw in the sky, nothing; he missed the first event. Crash had enough and he's going to get in, the hard way.

While the crowd cheered, Crash punched the door to open it, but he winced in pain on his hand. Crash used the bamboo to jump over the wall, but he slammed in the wall. Later, he's on the bamboo tree as he cut the rope, but the tree didn't move; he got off, until it hit his nose and hit his head. Now, he sat on the step doing absolutely nothing or thinking of plan D.

"And finally, Master Shelby," Aerator announced as Crash heard; he began to pull the tree by the rope as Aerator continued, "Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!"

"I know that!" Crash yelled, pulling the tree.

"Master Shelby faces Iron Arms and his Blades of Death," said Aerator as Shelby is getting ready. Suddenly, Crash let go of the tree and his in the air, seeing Shelby, but it didn't last when he fell back on the ground, to the firework carriage.

Dragun sensed something as he held up his arm while the crowed looks at him, "I sensed the Dragon Warrior is among us." Aerator nodded at his students. Shelby, El Tigre, Carrie, Sora and Danny stood in the middle.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Dragun will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Aerator announced. Crash got up from hearing the announcement; now he needs to get in. The bandicoot saw the fireworks he's on; he's got an idea. Meanwhile, Dragun walked down the steps, sensing that which member of the Furious Five will become the Dragon Warrior. Back with Crash, he's making something, when he's finished. He made a chair with fireworks on it. Now this is the chance for him to get it. Crash sat on the chair and lit the match; he held it near the fuse.

"Crash!" Aku Aku shouted along with Coco and Crunch, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Crash replied as Crunch blew out the fuse, "Crunch stop, I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I don't understand, you finally had the noodle dream," said Aku Aku.

"I lied, I don't dream about noodles Aku Aku," said Crash as he saw the fire is near the firework, "I LOVE KUNG FU!!!" Crash noticed that he didn't take off and the chair tipped over. Crash sniffed that his plan is a failure. He always want to find out who will be the Dragon Warrior, but he guess he'll never find out.

"Come on Crash, let's get back to work," said Aku Aku.

Crash sighed, "Okay…" Suddenly, without warning, the fireworks are all fired up. Crash screamed as he slammed into the wall, still on the chair and his face is getting all scratched up.

"I'll save you Crash," Coco ran and grabbed the chair.

"Hold on!" Crunch added as he grabbed the chair. Without warning, the chair flew up due to the fireworks, carrying the bandicoots. They all screamed as the fireworks performed as the crowd watched with awe. Crash, Coco and Crunch noticed that the chair is dusted off.

"Uh oh…" Crash screamed along with Coco and Crunch as the fell into the palace. Later on, Crash opened his eyes with his vision a little blurry. He saw the Furious Five looking at him.

"Oh…what's going on…?" Crash saw Dragun pointing at him, "What are you pointing at?" Crash snapped out of it as Coco and Crunch stood beside him and Dragun is still pointing at him, "Oh, sorry, I just want to see who the Dragon Warrior was."

"How interesting," said Dragun, staring at Crash.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Shelby asked.

"Him," Dragun replied.

"Who?" Crash asked as he quickly moved, but Dragun is still pointing at him.

"You," Dragun said, smiling.

"Me?" Crash asked.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Dragun announced.

"What?" Crash asked.

"What?" the Furious Five asked shocked.

"What?" Coco and Crunch asked.

"What?!" Aerator asked.

"What?" Aku Aku asked. Knuckles rang the small gong, but Aerator grabbed it. The crowed cheered for Crash the Dragon Warrior. Crash looked confused as the servants walked towards him, holding the royal chairs for him, Coco and Crunch.

"Stop, who told you…" Aerator saw the servants walked toward Crash. Aerator ran down the steps as Crash, Coco and Crunch is in the chairs. They began to hold the sticks, but the bandicoots are too heavy, even from Crunch.

"Master Dragun wait that tattooed bandicoot can't possibly be the answer to are problem!" said Aerator, "You were about to point at Shelby and that thing fell in front of her! That was just an accident!"

"There are no accidents," said Dragun, as he and Aerator saw the chairs now broken; Aerator pointed at it as more of the servants carried Crash and his family up to the dojo. Aerator just stood there all shocked and knew this is a mistake. Crash Bandicoot the Dragon Warrior?! You've got to be kidding me! Shelby and her friends walked towards him.

"Forgive us master, we have failed you," said Shelby as she and the others bowed.

"No, if the bandicoot doesn't quit by morning, then I would have failed you," said Aerator, planning to force Crash to quit.

**Now we all know who the Dragon Warrior is. In the next chapter, you'll find out how Jack is doing as he journeyed to the prison and meet the enemy.**


	4. Toon Ghom Prison

**Now you'll find out what's going on at the prison.**

At the snowy mountains, where the snowy winds are blowing, Jack flew all the way to the prison to tell the leader to double everything if Hard Drive is about to escape. Jack landed awfully by the prison gate as the Fire-bender guards are at their position to fry him.

"Wait, I bring a message from Master Aerator," said Jack as the guards now understood. Inside the gate, Jack gave the message to a young girl wearing Fire-bending armor; she's Azula.

Azula looked angered when she read the message, "What?! Double the guards?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be etiquette?" Jack backed away as he stared at the glaring guards; he began to shake in fear, "You doubt my prison security?"

"Absolutely not, Aerator does. I'm just the messenger," Jack gulped.

"I'll give you a message for you, Master Aerator," said Azula while Jack is still shaking and following her, "Escape from Toon Ghom Prison is impossible!" Jack looked down seeing thousands of guards. Azula whacked Jack's back, scaring him as parts of his tools fell.

Azula laughed that she loved to scare Jack, "Impressive isn't it?"

"Oh yes, very impressive," Jack replied, still shaking.

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards and one prisoner," Azula explained.

"Yes except that prisoner is Hard Drive," Jack shivered from saying that name.

"Take us down," Azula ordered as she and Jack got in the elevator. The guard pulled the lever and the elevator carried them down. Jack looked down, still can't stop shaking. Azula smirked and began to shake the elevator; she laughed as Jack screamed when they made it down. Later, the gate and the bridge open, revealing a figure, all still and in chains and a shell with large pins on him, preventing for him to move. The figure is a male kat with yellow, punk hair. He's wearing a blue-green trench coat with some electric pipes in and metal on it and the sleeves; black pants and grey boot; he's none other then Hard Drive; the valley's public enemy #1.

"Behold, Hard Drive," said Azula.

Jack just stood there, afraid of going near the kat, "I'll…I'll just gonna wait right here."

Azula chuckled, "It's nothing to worry about; it's perfectly safe," she shoved him, "Cross bows, at the ready!"

"Cross bows?" Jack asked.

Azula walked towards Hard Drive, "Hey tough guy, did you hear? Dragun finally is going to give the Dragon Scroll to someone and it's not gonna be you."

"What are you doing? Don't get him mad!" Jack snapped, fearing that Hard Drive will lose it.

"What's he going to do about it? I got him completely immobilize," said Azula as she stepped on Hard Drive's tail, she laughed, "Aww, did I step on the wittle kitty's tail?"

"I'm good, I've seen enough," said Jack, I'm going to tell Aerator that there's nothing to worry about."

"No he doesn't," said Azula as she and Jack left Hard Drive.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Can we please go now?" Jack asked, wanting to leave right now and away from that kat. Hard Drive just stood there, unable to move and using electric powers. One of Jack's mechanic parts fell right in front of him. His eyes lids open, revealing yellow eyes with no pupils. His tail grabbed the parts as Hard Drive just stared knowing that this is his chance to escape and get revenge.

Meanwhile back at the palace, the servants carried Crash and his family to the dojo as the others cheered. They made it inside and drop the bandicoots and left, closing the door.

"I think there's a slight mistake," said Crash.

"Great, what should we do? Be Crash's servants?" Crunch asked.

"Crunch, now's not the time!" said Coco, "I believe this is Crash's dream to become a kung fu master." Crash turned around and saw everything in amazed.

"Wow, the Secret Hall of Warriors!" Crash exclaimed.

"The what?" Crunch asked.

"The Secret Hall of Warriors!" Crash replied, "Look, there's Master Goku's flying nimbus that can fly in fast speed!" he saw another Hall of Warriors, "Whoa, the Sword of Heroes! It said to be so sharp, you can cut yourself just by looking at it!" Crash saw another one, "Look, the Invisible Trident of Destiny!" he the saw the painting, "I always wanted to see the paintings of that painting!" Crash began to run around like nuts, seeing all the weapons.

"I think he's going nuts," Crunch whispered.

"What can I say? He loves kung fu," said Coco.

Crash stopped running and saw the vase, "No way!" he ran towards it, "The legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors; said to contain the souls of the catechu army!" he began to speak to the vase, "Hello?"

"Have you finished sight seeing?" the voice asked.

"Sorry, I should've come to see you first," said Crash.

"My patience is wearing thing," said the voice.

"Oh, well it's not like you're going anywhere," said Crash.

"Would you turn around?" the voice asked.

"Sure," Crash turned around and saw Aerator, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Uh Crash…" said Coco.

"Now, how do you get…?" Crash realized that he saw Aerator, "Master Aerator!" due to his clumsiness, he knocked the vase by accident, "Someone broke that, but I'm going to fix it. Do you have some…glue?"

Aerator just stood there; he smirked, "So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Uh…I guess so," Crash replied.

"Wrong!" Aerator snapped, "You're not the Dragon Warrior! You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secrets of the Dragon Scroll!"

"Whoa," Crash saw the Chinese dragon statue, holding the scroll, "So, how does this work? Do you have a ladder, trampoline?"

Aerator chuckled, "You think it's that easy that I'm just gonna hand it over the secret of limitless power?"

"No, I…" Crash tried to explain.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you," Aerator explained.

"Someone like me?" Crash asked.

"Yes, look at you," Aerator whacked some parts on Crash with the staff, "This skinny butt, skin and bone arms!"

Crash jumped from the hit, "Those are sensitive in the skin and bone arms."

"And this ridiculous belly!" Aerator poked his staff on Crash's skinny belly, "And utter regard of this personal hygiene."

"Now wait a minute, that's a little uncalled for!" said Crash.

"Don't stand that close, I can smell your breath," said Aerator.

"Hey, that's not nice to insult my brother!" Coco yelled.

"Yeah, insult him one more time and you'll have to deal with me!" Crunch cracked his knuckles.

"Guys stop!" said Crash, "Listen, Dragun said that I was…" without warning, Aerator grabbed Crash's hand; he gasped, "The Wuxi Finger Holder! Not the Wuxi Finger Holder!"

"Oh, so you know this hold?" Aerator asked, a little impressed.

"Developed my Master Wuxi in the third dynasty, yes," Crash replied, shaking.

"Oh, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky." Aerator said, smirking.

Crash gasped, "No, no, no…"

"You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards," Aerator chuckled.

"Okay, okay take it easy," Crash whimpered.

"Now listen closely bandicoot, Dragun may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't!" Aerator snapped, "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear, we're clear, we are so clear," Crash replied.

"And what about you two?" Aerator asked.

"Yeah, we understand," Coco nodded while Crunch gulped.

"Good," the Asian Lung chuckled, "I can't wait to get started." Aerator has a plan to force Crash to quit by morning.

**Oh boy, Crash is really going to have a hard time for this.**


	5. Crash's Humility

**I have a bad feeling that Crash is going to have a very hard time.**

Aerator opened the doors to the training room. Crash, Coco and Crunch followed him inside. Crash saw and smiled in amaze. What he saw is the Furious Five, training their kung fu skills. Danny flew around and landed on the steel shell, knocking away the cross arrows. Shelby landed across him and they began to fight, still training. El Tigre stood in front of the wooden enemies with spikes on them; he began to knock and dodging. Carrie dodged the flames while Sora trained by going through the rings. Shelby is on the waving thing, dodging the waving wood with spikes on them; she knocked one out with a powerful blow, causing the wood to break. One piece hit Crash's head as he yelled in pain.

"Let's begin," said Aerator.

"Wait, what?" Crash asked as he looked at the stuff that looks very dangerous, "Now?"

"Yes now, unless you think the great Dragun is wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior," said Aerator, hoping that Crash will leave.

"Oh okay, well I don't know if I can do all of those moves," said Crash.

"Yeah, he'll get hurt or even worse!" Coco added.

Aerator chuckled, "If we don't try, we'll never know."

"Yeah, it's just that we can find some more suitable to my level," said Crash.

"And what level is that?" Aerator asked.

"Well, I'm not a master, but let's just start at zero," Crash replied.

"There is no such thing as level zero," said Aerator.

"Hey, maybe I can start with that," Crash said as he saw a punching balloon toy.

"Uh Crash, that's for children," said Coco.

"Your sister's right, we use it to train children and for propping the doors open when it gets hot, but if you insist," said Aerator as the Furious Five walked towards him.

"Whoa, the Furious Five!" Crash said in amaze, "You're so much bigger than your action figures, except for you El Tigre, you're about the same," El Tigre glared at him.

"Go ahead bandicoot, show us of what you can do," said Aerator.

"Umm, are they going to watch or should I wait till I get back to work?" Crash asked.

"Hit it," said Aerator.

"Okay, I mean I just ate so I'm still digesting, so my kung fu may not be as good as later on," Crash explained.

"Just hit it," Aerator said, getting a little impatient.

"Alright," Crash faced the punching toy, "What you got? You got nothing, because I got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. I'm out with the crazy feet; what are you going to do about crazy feet? Come on, I'm a blur! You haven't seen bandicoot style; you only seen, tiger or key blade style or the sarcastic queen…"

"Will you hit it?!" Aerator snapped.

"Alright, alright," Crash said; he lightly punched the toy.

Aerator stared at him, "Try again, a little harder."

Crash punched it harder, "How's that…" suddenly, the toy knocked him, sending him flying towards the training stuff. The Furious Five, Coco and Crunch are going to help him, but Aerator stopped, smirking. Crash screamed as he's having trouble with the waving woods and dodging the woods with spikes on them. Crash gasped when one of them hit him, sending him flying as the others watched, except for Coco. Crash landed in the large shell and being hit on the head from moving around.

"This'll be easier than I thought," Aerator smirked as Coco and Crunch glared at him. Crash fell out of the bowl and went inside the wooden warriors. The others, except Aerator cringed as he's being hit all over his body. One of them hit Crash in the place where the sun don't shine.

Crash groaned in pain, "Oh, my tenders!" Without warning, the wood kept hitting him until he ran out. Suddenly, he's now at the place where the flames come out. The others watched when the room light up due to the fire. Later, Crash crawled towards Aerator, all burned up.

"How did I do?" Crash asked.

"There is now a level zero," Aerator replied, putting out the small flame on Crash's head. That night, the Furious Five walked toward the other house, where their rooms are.

"There are no words," said El Tigre.

"No denying that," Danny added.

"I don't understand of what Master Dragun was thinking," said Carrie, "The poor guy is going to get himself killed."

"He is so mighty, the Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky in a ball of fire," Danny joked.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes," El Tigre laughed along with the others, except Shelby.

She snarled and walked passed them, "One would think that Master Dragun would choose someone who actually knew kung fu!"

"Yeah, or could touch his toes," said Danny.

"Or even see his toes," Sora added as they laughed. A few feet away, Crash heard the whole thing; he never felt so hurt and insulted in his life. What were they thinking?

"Don't listen to them Crash, you can touch your toes can you?" Coco asked.

"Actually, I can't, even if I'm skinny, I just can't," Crash sighed.

"No one is going to insult my buddy!" Crunch snapped as he's about to walk towards them to teach them a lesson.

"Crunch, take it easy! Let's just go in there and calm yourself," said Coco. Inside, the Furious Five are in their own rooms and blew out the candle to rest for the night. Crash along with Coco and Crunch made it to the house, but they have to walk silently to their own rooms. They began to walk quietly, but the floor is making squeaky sounds due to the steps. They knew that the noises will annoy Aerator's students. Crash took another step, but the floor broke, making a loud noise. He, Coco and Crunch walked, making more noises until Crash barged into Danny's room by accident. Crash saw Danny, in his human form, awake.

"Now you've done it," said Coco.

"Oh, hi you're up," Crash greeted.

"Am now," said Danny.

"We were just…some day," said Crash as Danny smiled, a little, "That kung fu stuff is hard work, are your arms sore?"

"Umm, I had a long and rather disappointed day so…yeah I should probably get some sleep now," said Danny.

"Yeah, of coarse," Crash nodded.

"Go get some rest," Coco added.

"Okay, thanks," said Danny.

"It's just that I'm such a big fan!" said Crash, "You guys were totally amazing at the battle, outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop and you just…" Crash pretend to fight against enemies until he kicked the room next door; Sora's room.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Crash as Sora glared at him, annoyed.

"Look, you don't belong here," said Danny.

Crash sighed, "I know, you're right. I mean, I've always dreamed of…"

"Crash, what he means is that you don't belong here, in his room," Coco explained.

"Your sister's right, this is my room," said Danny, "Property of Danny."

"Oh, okay, you wanna get to sleep?" Crash asked, about to leave.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Keeping you up, we got big things tomorrow," said Crash, "You're awesome," Crash closed the door as Danny sighed; the bandicoot opened the door again, "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything," Danny answered.

"Crash, let him sleep," said Crunch.

"Okay, good night, sleep well," Crash closed the door. Danny just sighed that Crash didn't understand of he doesn't belong here, in the palace.

"That seem a little bit awkward," Crash whispered as he and his family snuck, making more noises. Shelby, in her human form opens the door, looking very annoyed.

"Oh, Master Shelby didn't mean to wake you, just…" said Crash.

Shelby frowned, "You don't belong here."

"Yeah, of course, this is your room," said Crash.

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace," said Shelby, glaring at him, "You're a disgrace of kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you along with these two will be gone by morning," she slammed the door, leaving the bandicoots shocked.

Crash just stood there, "Big fan," Shelby didn't listen.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" Coco snapped from what Shelby said.

"Yeah, who does she think we are?" Crunch asked.

"And saying Crash is a disgrace!" Coco crossed her arms as Crash looked down, sadly. Back outside, Crash, Coco and Crunch stood at the peach tree. Crash looks very sad that he got so humiliated in front Aerator and the Furious Five. Dragun walked towards them, holding the lamp.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," said Dragun.

Crash turned around, holding the peaches and some stuffed in his mouth, "Is that what this is? I am so sorry; it was just a regular peach tree."

"I understand, you eat when you are upset," said Dragun.

"Upset, I'm not upset," said Crash.

"You look like you're upset," said Crunch.

"Crunch!" Crash snapped.

"So why are you upset?" Dragun asked the bandicoot.

Crash sighed, "I probably just sucked today, more then anyone in the history of kung fu and the history of Anitropolis and the history of sucking!"

"Probably," Dragun agreed.

"And don't forget the five, you should have seen them," said Crunch.

"Yeah, they totally hate me," Crash added.

"Totally," said Dragun.

"And I bet the five hates us too, even we didn't do anything," Coco sighed.

"Yeah, including Shelby," Crunch added.

"How's Aerator going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Crash asked, "I'm not like the five. I got no claw, no key blade, no ghost powers. Even El Tigre has his hands to use as grappling hooks. Maybe I should just quit and go back making noodles," Crash sat near the ledge, very sad that his dream of being the kung fu warrior is crushed.

Dragun smiled, helping him out, "Quit, don't quit. Noodles don't noodles. You are to concern of what was and what will be. There's a saying that yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called a present," Dragun smiled at him as he began to leave; he whacked the staff on the tree and three peaches fell on Crash, Coco and Crunch's hands. Crash just stared at him; Dragun's right, Crash doesn't want to quit. Crash will do whatever it takes to be a warrior.

**Poor Crash, I'm sure he will do his best to train.**


	6. Hard Drive's Escape

**I wonder how everything is doing back at the prison.**

Back at the prison, Hard Drive just placed one of Jack's mechanic parts on the shell by using his tail. After he heard that Aerator is going to give the scroll to the Dragon Warrior; he will stop at nothing to he his hands on the scroll and learn the secrets. He moved his tail on the top of the shell. His ears went up when he heard a clicking sound as he heard another one. The needles on the shell went up that he unlocked it. Hard Drive let out his breath as he began to move; he's no longer immobilized! Suddenly, he began to use his electric powers and broke the shell.

At the bridge, Azula and Jack looked down and saw that Hard Drive has broken the shell. "Oh no!" Azula yelled.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as the alarm went off and all the fire-benders began to stop Hard Drive. Hard Drive slowly got up, moving the boulders that are attached to the chains; he looked up, much ticked as Jack began to shake in fear, gulping.

"Fire cross bows!" Azula ordered. The guards shot the large bows towards Hard Drive, but he dodged; glaring at them. They shot another one and Hard Drive used it to break the shackle. The guards gasped and one covered his mouth. Hard Drive broke another one; he's now free from the chains, which is not good!

"Hard Drive is free! I must warn Aerator!" Jack is about to run for his life.

Azula grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "You're not going anywhere and neither is he! Bring it up!" The elevator began to go up while Hard Drive began to walk; he noticed that the guards began to shoot the arrow. The arrow is coming right at him, but he used his paw to block. Hard Drive kicked the arrow back as the guards dodged and the arrow went to the rocky wall. After what Hard Drive saw, he has a plan to get back up. He threw the arrows in the air and kicked them towards the wall. He jumped on the stick of the arrow and it sends him flying towards another one. Hard Drive jumped on the arrow, one by one to make it up there.

"He's on his way!" Jack screamed.

"He won't get far!" said Azula, "Archers!" The fire-bending archers began to shoot thousands of arrows toward Hard Drive. Hard Drive saw them and jumped right towards the elevator to take cover. One of the guard used fire-bending to melt the chains and the elevator went down, hoping that Hard Drive won't get away. The guards smirked that the kat didn't make it. Without warning, Hard Drive kicked both of them and used the chain to swing up.

Hard Drive began to defeat the guards one by one; they don't stand a chance against Hard Drive because he's too strong and too quick. He knocked one of the guards with a huge blow and the guard flew back, knocking more of them. Hard Drive began to climb while more of the guard locked the caged door, but Hard Drive knocked it out. He grabbed two of the guard with his arms and legs and he twirled them in the air, defeating them. One of the guard is about to hit Hard Drive by using the ball with spikes on it. Hard Drive grabbed the weapon and knocked the guard out. He used the weapon to hit the guards one by one. One of the guards is going to attack him, but Hard Drive used it to hit the weapon, right to his mouth and kicked him, sending him flying.

Hard Drive climbed through and made it to the top; he stared at Azula, Jack and all the guards, blocking the gates. Azula smirked as Hard Drive growled. Jack stared at him, still shaking in fear as Hard Drive is about to attack.

"We're dead, so very, very dead," Jack whimpered.

Azula laughed, "Not yet we're not, now!" The guard shot the arrow with fir on it. The arrow flew above toward the large, pointed rocks and it explodes, causing a rock fall. Hard Drive looked up when the pointed rock smashed the bridge. Hard Drive jumped from bridge to bridge and jumped towards Azula, but he began to fall to his death. Azula laughed, for her victory. Hard Drive looked up and saw dynamite on another pointed rock; he began to jump and climb on each of the rocks. He made it up the rock, where there's dynamite and grabbed the fuse and the dynamite.

"Should we run now?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Azula whimpered when Hard Drive threw the dynamite. Suddenly, the dynamite exploded and the gates broke through. The guards flew out of the prison due to the explosion. Jack flew out and landed on the ground. He let out his breath and what he saw is what's left of Azula; her armor. All of a sudden, Hard Drive grabbed Jack by the throat, forcing him to face the evil kat. Jack gulped as he stared at Hard Drive in fear.

Hard Drive smirked, "I'm glad Aerator sent you. I was beginning to think he has forgotten. Fly back there and tell him the real Dragon Warrior is coming home." Hard Drive let's go of Jack and he used his helipack to fly back to the palace. Hard Drive watched; now that he is free from prison, his next objection is to go back to the valley and get that scroll. With the scroll in his hands, no one, not even Aerator and the Furious Five will stop him and every person and animal will be in grave danger.

**Oh no! Hard Drive has escaped from prison! This is so not good!**


	7. Story of Hard Drive

**Let's see if Crash had quit or not.**

That morning, the servants of the palace rang the bell, telling everyone to wake up. Inside, Aerator stood besides the rooms as the Furious Five came out of their rooms, quickly.

"Good morning, master," said the Furious Five; they just stood there, waiting for Crash to get out.

Aerator waited for him, "Bandicoot, Bandicoot," he opened the door, "Wake up!" but what he saw is nothing; the room is empty. Aerator smirked that his plan of getting rid of that bandicoot has worked. It seems that Crash wasn't the Dragon Warrior after all.

Aerator chuckled, "Looks like he and his family quit." Outside, Aerator led the Furious Five to the training dojo, still smirking that he really humiliated Crash big time.

"What will we do now, master?" Carrie asked, "With the bandicoot gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?"

"All we can do is resume our training and trust at a time, the real Dragon Warrior will be revealed," Aerator replied as he open the door, but what he saw is Crash, doing the splits as Coco and Crunch stood there.

Aerator stared at him, shocked that Crash didn't leave, "What are you doing here?!"

Crash jumped, "Oh, good morning master, I thought I should just warm up," he began to exercise, but what he didn't know that he's stuck.

"You're stuck," said Aerator.

"Me, stuck?" Crash asked.

"Yes, you're stuck," said Coco.

"Help him," Aerator said to Danny.

"Oh dear," Danny walked towards the bandicoot and changed to his ghost form; he grabbed Crash's jeans and pulled him out.

"Thank you," said Crash.

"Don't mention it," said Danny.

"Really, I appreciated…" said Crash.

"Ever," Danny walked back to the group.

Aerator chuckled, "You actually thought you can learn a full split in one night? It takes years to develop one's flexibility," Aerator threw the plate up in the air as Crash watched, "And years longer," he snapped his claws as Shelby changed to a dragon and flew up in the air, "to reply it to combat," Shelby did the full split, breaking the plates. She landed in front of Crash and glared at him.

"Show off," Crunch mumbled.

"I heard that!" Shelby snapped. The pieces of the plates fell on Crash and a big piece hit his head; he picked it up.

"Put that down!" Aerator snapped, "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones!"

"Yeah, excellent," Crash said, very excited.

"Crash, maybe you should think it over," said Coco.

"Don't worry. Let's get started," Aerator smirked that he'll get rid of that bandicoot once and for all. He snapped his claws telling that Carrie is Crash's first opponent.

Carrie changed into a ghost, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready…" Crash got interrupted when Carrie punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. Carrie kicked him back to the ground, hard as Crash groaned.

"I'm sorry brother, I thought you said you were ready," said Carrie.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!" Crash exclaimed. Aerator growled and snapped his claws that who will be the next opponent. Sora is next as he got out his key blade. Crash held the staff, but he gets hit by Sora's quick attacks. Later, Danny is next as Crash is getting ready. They're on the shell, getting ready to fight, but Crash lost his balance and fell inside, but he's enjoying it. Aerator won't give up as he snapped his claws.

Back outside, Crash is facing El Tigre as he punched him in the jaw and grabbed his leg. Crash his beaten up pretty badly as Aerator chuckled hoping that Crash will quit. Crash placed his knuckles next to his other hand. Aerator got so ticked; Crash just won't give up!

"I've been taking easy on you bandicoot, but no more!" Aerator yelled, "Your next opponent will be me!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!" said Crash as he got up.

"Step fourth," said Aerator until he grabbed Crash twirled him in the air, "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness," he bend Crash's finger and held him by the ears, "And make him suffer for it."

"Oh yeah!" Crash exclaimed.

Aerator slammed the bandicoot on the ground, "To take his strength and use it against him to become unworthy and quits," he held Crash by the nose.

"But a real warrior never quits," said Crash, "Don't worry master, I will never quit!"

Aerator just had enough; he threw Crash in the air and kicked him. Crash flew out of the doors and bounced down the stairs. The Furious Five, Coco and Crunch watched him as Shelby glared at him.

"If your brother's smart, he won't come back up those steps," said Shelby.

"He will," said Sora.

"Yeah, so deal with it!" Crunch snapped.

"Crunch and I are sick and tired of hurting his feelings!" Coco added.

"Oh, I see, then you should walk back with our brother and never come back!" Shelby left, growling.

"Don't worry about her you two," said Carrie, "Your brother just won't quit.

"But he's not gonna bounce, I can tell you that," El Tigre laughed as Carrie glared at him. That night back at the room, Crash is still yelling in pain as El Tigre, now back to Manny Riviera is putting needles on Crash's back.

"Some acupuncture will make you feel better," Crash whimpered.

"Trust me it will," said Manny, "It's just not easy finding the right nerve point from all this…"

"Skin and bones?" Crash asked.

"Fur, I was gonna say fur," Manny corrected.

"Sure you were," said Crunch.

"Who am I to judge to base on a warrior's size? I mean look at me," said Manny as Crash turned around, "I'm over here," he shoved another needle and Crash yelled in pain.

"Maybe you should take a look at this again," said Carrie, showing a picture of Crash.

"Okay," Manny continued his work. Sora heard yelling in his room and covered his ears, annoyed. Danny was painting something, but due to Crash's yelling, it caused Danny to mess up.

"I know Master Aerator is trying to inspire me and all, but if I didn't know any better, I think he's trying to get rid of me," said Crash ad Carrie and Manny smiled. Crash now knew that the Asian Lung is trying to get rid of him.

"You think he's trying to get rid of us, too?" Coco asked.

"Well, he might since you're with Crash," Carrie replied.

"I know that he seems kind of heartless, but you know he always wasn't like that," said Manny.

At the hallway, Shelby walked by when she heard the conversation. "According to legend, there was a time when Master Aerator use to smile before…" Carrie explained.

"Before what?" Crash asked.

Shelby opened the door, "Before Hard Drive."

"Yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him," Danny said from his room.

Shelby smirked, "Well, if he, his sister and the super bandicoot is going to stay here, they should know."

"Guys, I know about Hard Drive," Crash said as Shelby raise her eyebrow and walking towards him, "He was a student, the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu and then he turned bad and now in jail…"

"He wasn't just a student," Shelby explained the story.

**Flashback**

Aerator, now young, opens the door and saw a little kitten, Hard Drive, wrapped in a blanket. Aerator picked him up and took him in.

"_Aerator found him as a kitten and raised him as a son,"_ said Shelby. A few years went by as Hard Drive grew up a little. Aerator kept feeding him as Hard Drive yanked his whiskers. Aerator winced in pain from that.

"_And when the boy's have talent in Kung Fu, Aerator trained him."_

Hard Drive pounced of the punching toy and kicked it, sending it near the wall. Hard Drive smiled as Aerator is very impressed. Hard Drive purred, against Aerator, very happy.

"_He believed in him; he was destined in total greatness."_

Hard Drive, now a kid is fighting against the wooden warrior. The years went by and Hard Drive is all grown up, destroying the wooden warrior. Aerator is proud of his student and son. Dragun saw the whole thing and shook his head, knowing that there is something wrong with Hard Drive.

"_He was never enough for Hard Drive. He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Dragun saw darkness in his heart and refused."_

Later on, Hard Drive is on a rampage, destroying the valley and hurting innocent people and animals.

"_Outrage, Hard Drive laid waste to the valley."_

Later, Hard Drive broke through the door in the dojo, where Aerator and Dragun are, but he's not after them, he's after the scroll.

"_He tried to take the scroll by force and Aerator had to destroy of what he created."_

Aerator flew towards him, about to stop Hard Drive. Suddenly, he remembers when Hard Drive was little; Aerator just can't hurt the one he raised.

"_But how could he?"_

Hard Drive punched him, sending him back to Dragun. There's no stopping Hard Drive as he is about to grab the scroll. Dragun stopped Hard Drive by touching him with the staff. Dragun used his own moves to stop Hard Drive by paralyzing him. Hard Drive fell on the floor, knocked out and paralyzed. Aerator stared helplessly at Hard Drive.

"_Aerator loved Hard Drive like anyone_ _before."_

It's been a few days after Hard Drive is at prison. At the training dojo, little Shelby did the Kung Fu moves and punched the toy near the wall. Shelby smiled hoping that she impressed Aerator, but he helped her out, still not smiling. Shelby watched him walked away from what happen.

"_Of since."_

Shelby sniffed and looked down; she's trying her best to make Aerator smile, but failed.

**End flashback**

22-year-old Shelby looked down, remembering what happen, "And now, he has a chance to make things right to train the true Dragon Warrior and he's stuck with you; a small, skinny bandicoot who treats him like a joke," suddenly, Crash made a goofy face, "Oh, that is it!" Shelby is about to pound him.

Manny stopped her, "Wait! My fault, I accidently treats his facial nerve!" Crash landed on the floor with a lot of needles on his back, "And may have also stopped his heart," Manny poked him as Crash's eye twitched.

**Don't worry, Crash will be alright. Now we all know what happen about Hard Drive.**


	8. Dragun's Passing

**Sorry, that I kept you waiting, now let's see how Aerator is doing.**

Back at the dojo, Aerator is now meditating, relaxing since he got angry that Crash didn't leave. "Enter peace…" said Aerator; one of his ears flicked as he tried to focus, "Enter peace…" he heard a noise coming from outside, "Whoever is making that helicopter sound, quiet down!" Aerator continued to meditate, but he got interrupted when Jack landed awfully on the floor.

Aerator turned around and saw Jack getting up; he smiled, "Oh Jack, excellent. I could hear some good news now."

Jack is about to explain, but he was quiet. Jack didn't want to get Aerator mad, but he has to tell the message from what happen back at the prison. Later on, Aerator rushed to the peach tree, where Dragun is. After Jack told the Asian Lung about Hard Drive, this could mean trouble, big trouble.

"Master, master!" Aerator called.

"Yes?" Dragun asked, in balanced.

"I have some very bad news," said Aerator.

"Ah Aerator, there is just news," said Dragun, "There is no good or bad."

"Master, your vision; your vision is right!" Aerator explained, "Hard Drive has broken out of prison; he's on his way!"

"…That is bad news," said Dragun, "If you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him."

Aerator stared at him; he knows that this dumb, skinny bandicoot is the 'Dragon Warrior,' "The bandicoot?! Master, the bandicoot is not the Dragon Warrior; he wasn't even meant to be here! It was an accident!"

"There are no accidents," said Dragun.

Aerator sighed, "Yes, I know you've said that already, twice."

"Well, that was no accident either," Dragun chuckled.

"Yeah," Aerator agreed.

"My old friend, the bandicoot will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of your delusion of control," said Dragun.

"Delusion?" Aerator asked.

"Yes, look at this tree Aerator," Dragun explained, "I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bare fruit nor it's time."

"But there are things we can control," Aerator kicked the tree and the peaches fell, "I can control when the fruit will fall," one fruit hit Aerator's head as Dragun chuckled, "And I can control…" he threw the fruit in the air and jumped up and sliced it in half, "…where to plant the seed," he slam the ground, making a small hole, "That is no delusion!" he threw the seed inside.

"Ah yes, but no matter what you do, that seed will grow to a peach tree," said Dragun while Aerator paced, "You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach."

"But a peach cannot defeat Hard Drive!" Aerator exclaimed.

"Maybe it can if you are willing to guide it, you nurture it, to believe in it," Dragun covered up the seed.

"But how, how? I need your help, master," Aerator begged for Dragun's advice.

"No, you just need to believe," Dragun said, smiling, "Promise me Aerator, promise you will believe."

"I…I will…try," said Aerator, not refusing.

"Good," Dragun looked up at the sky as the blossom petals floated out of the tree, "My time has come," the old dragon faces Aerator and gave the staff to the Asian Lung, "You must continue your journey without me."

"What? What are you…?" Aerator tired to ask. What does Dragun mean that Aerator must continue the journey without him? Is Dragun's time really over? The entire questions kept asking Aerator's mind while Dragun faces the view as more of the petals floated around him.

"Master, you can't leave me!" said Aerator.

Dragun turned around, facing Aerator, one last time, "You must believe." Suddenly, his whole body began to disappear.

"Master!" Aerator called, but all of the petals floated around Dragun and he disappeared. Aerator watched in sadness when the petals floated away. Aerator always stood up with Dragun ever since when Hard Drive was stopped. But now Dragun is gone and Aerator is on his own. Aerator must move on and he will believe, without Dragun.

**Oh no…Dragun's time is over and Aerator is on his own. Rest in Peace Dragun. (bows)**


	9. The Argument

**Well, this is not turning so well ever since Dragun has left the building.**

Back at the kitchen, Crash along with Coco and Crunch are making noodle soup for dinner. Crash regained movement after what happen from Manny, by accident. Sora, Danny, Carrie and Manny laughed at Crash's jokes, except Shelby. She just sat there, still with a stern look and not even smiling.

"You maybe the scariest bandit in Hajj in prevents, but you're a lousy tipper," said Crash.

"Really, so how'd you get out alive?" Danny asked.

"Well, Crash didn't actually say that," Coco replied.

"Yeah, but I thought it in my mind," Crash added as he poured the soup in the bowls, "If he could read my mind, he' be like…wha?" Crash slid the bowls to the Furious Five, Coco and Crunch, "Order up! Hope you like it."

Manny took a sip of the noodle soup and grinned, "This is really good!"

"No, you should try Aku Aku's secret ingredient; he actually knows the secret," said Coco.

"What are you talking about, Coco? This is amazing," said Carrie.

"Wow, you three are really good cooks," said Danny.

"I wish my mouth bigger," Manny added.

"Shelby, you've got to try this," Sora said, tasting the soup while Shelby just sat there.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing, but the due of the sing ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe," said Shelby as she took a bite, still staring at Crash, sternly.

"I guess my body doesn't know the Dragon Warrior yet," Crash joked, "We need a lot more due and the universe juice," Crash picked up the bowl and drank the soup; he puts it down as the noodle in on his nose. The others, except Shelby, laughed while Crash stared at them.

"What?" Crash asked.

"Oh nothing, 'Master Aerator,'" Manny joked. Crash realized that there's a noodle on his nose as the other laughed.

"You will never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth," Crash said, acting like Aerator; the others kept laughing, but Shelby just stared at him, "What is that noise you're making, laughter? I never heard of it work hard and maybe someday, you will have ears like mine," Crash picked up the bowls, using them as Aerator's ears. The others kept on laughing as Shelby shook her head, not only she thinks that Crash is a skinny, dumb bandicoot, but he's acting like a kid. As they laughed, they stopped laughing they saw Aerator behind him.

"Ears, it's not working for you?" Crash asked, "I thought they're really good.

"It's Aerator," Sora whispered.

"Of course it's Aerator, what do you think I'm doing?" Crash asked.

"Uh Crash, look behind you," said Coco. Crash turned around and saw Aerator behind him; he jumped as he held the bowls on his chest, "Master Aerator!" Crash slurped the noodle on his nose as the others kept laughing.

"You think this is funny?!" Aerator snapped, "Hard Drive from prison and you're acting like children!"

"What?" Crunch glared at him.

"He is coming for the Dragon Scroll and you are the only one who can stop him!" said Aerator. Crash looked frightened as the bowls fell out of his chest; he laughs thinking it's a joke, "And here I am, saying that you got no sense of humor," Aerator stared at the bandicoot, "What, you're serious? And I have to…Master Dragun will stop him; he did it before, he'll do it again."

"Dragun cannot…not anymore," Aerator held the staff that belongs to Dragun; the Furious Five gasped from what they heard as Aerator continues, "Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior."

"The bandicoot?" Shelby asked.

"Yes the bandicoot!" Aerator replied.

Shelby got up, looking a little mad, "Master please, let us stop Hard Drive, this is what you've trained us for!"

"No, it is not your destiny to defeat Hard Drive; it is his," Aerator pointed at Crash, but he saw that he's not here, "Where'd he go?"

"And where's Coco and Crunch?" Danny asked. Back outside, Crash along with his family ran out, screaming for his life. Crash did hear that he's going to be the Dragon Warrior, but he has to stop the most dangerous enemy of the valley?! No way, not for Crash.

"Okay, we gotta pack up our things and get away from this place, pronto!" Crunch yelled as he ran with his friends.

"Forget the things; we didn't bring any of our stuff!" Coco yelled, running with them. They're almost to the exit, but Aerator landed in front of them, preventing them to leave.

"You three cannot leave!" said Aerator, "A real warrior never quits!"

"Watch me!" Crash ran pass Aerator, but Aerator used the staff, forcing Crash to run back, "Come on, how am I suppose to beat Hard Drive? I can't even beat you to the stairs!"

"You will beat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Aerator said poking Crash's chest.

Crunch had enough, "You don't believe that!" Crunch grabbed Aerator's staff, "You never believe that for the first moment Crash got here, you've been trying to get rid of him!"

Aerator swiped the staff away from Crunch's hand, "Yes, I was and I was getting rid of you and Coco since you two are with him! But now I ask him to trust in his master as I have come to trust in mine!"

"You're not his master!" Coco snapped.

"And I'm not the Dragon Warrior!" Crash added.

"Then why didn't you quit?!" Aerator asked, "You know I was trying to get rid of you, yet you stayed!"

"Yeah, I stayed; I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled it hurt!" Crash yelled, "But it can never hurt more than it did everyday in my life just being me. I stayed because I thought that if anyone can change me, could make me not me; it was you, the greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of Anitropolis!"

"But I can change you! I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior and I will!" Aerator yelled.

"Come on, Hard Drive is on his way right now! And even it takes a hundred years to get here, how would YOU gonna change this to the Dragon Warrior?! Huh?!" Crash yelled back; Aerator just stood there, speechless, "How?" Aerator just can't explain of how this bandicoot is going to become the Dragon Warrior, "How?!"

"I don't know!" Aerator snapped as he calmed down, looking upset, "I don't know…" Crash and the others stared at him, sadly. How could Crash fight Hard Drive since he's weak and skinny?

"That's what I thought," said Crash.

Up on top of the roof, Shelby heard the whole thing; she felt pretty bad for Aerator. She decided to stop Hard Drive herself and even prove to Aerator that she'll become the Dragon Warrior and not Crash. She jumped up in the air and began to fall towards the roof of the house. Shelby is still calm until her brown eyes glowed into blood, red eyes and quickly changed into a dragon; she landed safely on the roof and looked at the view, knowing that Hard Drive is heading towards the valley from that direction.

Shelby looked back at her home, "This is what you trained me for." She began to jump from house to house, but what she didn't know is that the rest of the Furious Five is after her.

"Shelby!" Carrie, in her ghost form, called as she flew.

Shelby saw them as she jumped from each house, on her four legs, "Don't try to stop me!"

"We're not trying to stop you!" said Carrie.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"We're coming with you," Carrie corrected. Shelby started at Sora, Danny and Manny, now El Tigre, giving her thumbs up. Now the Furious Five is going to stop Hard Drive, no matter what!

**I'll be in big trouble for disobeying my master, but I have to do what Aerator trained me for.**


	10. Crash's Training

**Well, let's see how Aerator is going to do by training Crash.**

That morning, Aerator sat by the tree, holding Dragun's staff. Aerator is still upset that if he can't think of a way to turn Crash into the Dragon Warrior, Hard Drive will come and wreak havoc, again. Suddenly, the silence broke when he heard noises, coming from the dojo; Aerator decided to find out where it's coming from. He opened the doors of the training room, but the room is empty. Aerator began to look around and realized that no one is there. Just then, he heard a crash, coming from another room.

Aerator walked towards the kitchen and saw in shocked. He watched Crash, who broke the door cupboard with his with and grabbed a cookie. Crash ate the cookie until he saw Aerator. Aerator looked confused and looked around, seeing the mess. From holes on the doors, the broken basket. Did Crash did all of this? Aerator stared at him as Crash chewed the cookie slowly.

"What? I eat when I'm upset, okay?!" Crash snapped.

Aerator smiled, "Oh, no need to tell me. I noticed that Sora leaves his cookies in that cupboard on the top shelf," Aerator began to leave, but he pretended to leave. He hid beside the wall as he saw Crunch and Coco walking towards him. He told them to keep quiet. Meanwhile, Crash is very excited from what Aerator said. So, he dashed and began to make more noises. Aerator, Coco and Crunch came back inside and what they saw is that Crash is 10 feet up and doing a very perfect split. Crash began to eat more cookies while Aerator smiled, very impressed. Coco and Crunch's jaw dropped in shock that Crash did it.

Crash continued to eat more cookies, until he stopped and stared at Aerator, "Don't tell Sora."

"Look at you," Aerator walked towards him.

Crash sighed, "I know, I disgust you."

"No, what he means is that how did you get up there?" Coco asked.

"I don't know, just trying to get a cookie," Crash replied, eating more cookies.

"But you're 10 feet off the ground and done a perfect split!" said Aerator.

"Oh this?" Crash asked, "This is nothing but an accident…" without warning, they heard a crack and Crash fell on the floor, hard. Aerator picked up the cookie and smiled, "There are no accidents. Come with me," Crash got up, slowly. Now that Aerator found out about Crash, it is time for the training.

Later on, Aerator walked on the mountain path as Coco, Crunch and Crash, who is carrying a large backpack. Crash panted that he had to carry the heavy backpack, "Can you tell us where we're going?" Crash asked, panting. Later on, Crash slowly walked towards the lake as Aerator began to meditate and Coco and Crunch relaxed. Crash dropped the backpack and collapsed.

"You dragged me all the way out here for a bath?" Crash asked as he began to wash his armpits with water.

"Uh Crash, I don't think that's not the right one," said Coco.

"Bandicoot, we do not wash our pits in the lake of sacred tears," Aerator said, sternly.

"The way?" Crash asked.

"What is that?" Crunch added.

"This is where Dragun found the mysteries of harmony and focus, the birth place…of Kung Fu," Aerator explained. Crash is shocked in amaze that Dragun learned very well for the past years about Kung Fu. He began to imagine that Dragun is on top of the rock, doing Kung Fu moves. Later, he sees Aerator standing on the rock, looking down at the soon-to-be-Dragon Warrior.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" Aerator asked with an determines tone.

"Yes," Crash replied.

"Then I am your master!" Aerator shouted.

"Yeah!" Crash said, letting out the tears of happiness.

"No crying," said Aerator.

"Okay," Crash wiped the tears and smiled; now the training is about to begin. Later on, Aerator and Crash are at the grassy field as Coco and Crunch began to watch. Crash stood in front of Aerator, waiting for the training. Aerator will turn Crash into the Dragon Warrior.

"When you focus on Kung Fu, you must concentrate and when you do, you stink," Aerator explained as Crash frowned, "This is my fault. I know that I can't train you the way I trained the Furious five. The only way to get through to you…is with this," Aerator pulled out a bowl full of wumpa fruits.

Crash drooled, "Oh yes, I am hungry!"

Aerator took the bowl away, "Now, now, the only way you can eat if you train. You only be rewarded food by training this time around. Time to begin," Aerator walks away, eating the wumpa fruit. Crash frowned that the only wait he'll get the fruit is to train as hard as he can and he will, no matter what.

The training began as Crash is doing the sit-ups on the tree branch. Crunch kept holding the bowl of wumpa fruits for Crash to concentrate on. Suddenly, the branch broke as Crash yelped and he caught the bowl in time. Without warning, the branch fell along with Crash, forcing him to let go of the bowl. Aerator used Dragun's staff and caught the bowl in time.

Crash grinned when Aerator gave the bowl to him. Crash knew it was time to eat, but it didn't last when he got hit a couple of times by Aerator, using the staff. Crash tried his best to block it, but he saw that the bowl broke; he's not going to give up. Later on, Crash kept his eye on the wumpa fruit, Aerator is holding. Crash began to grab it, but Aerator moved it too quickly. Crash is still not giving up.

After that, Crash stared at the bowl by doing push-ups while Aerator watched. During the morning, Crash kept his balance by holding more bowls from head to toe. That evening, Crash snuck around and snuck towards the bowl; he saw no sign of Aerator. Finally, this is his chance to eat. As Crash got closer, Aerator came out of nowhere and hit Crash from behind. Crash manages to kick Aerator's staff and used his arm and fist to block Aerator's attacks while Crash scoop the bowl of soup. Suddenly, Aerator hit him on the stomach causing him to lose the bowl and Aerator caught it along with the soup. Crash groaned from his failure.

The problems have bee going on as the training continues. Just then, Crash and Aerator both practiced some Kung Fu moves. Later, they both are doing push-ups and Crash is doing great this time. After that, Aerator began to hit Crash with the staff, but Crash began to block it and this time better. Coco and Crunch watched the whole thing that Crash is becoming a great Kung Fu warrior! The training goes on until Crash did some Kung Fu moves by the cliff and did a stance.

During the day, Aerator placed the bowl of wumpa fruits on the rock as he held a pair of chopsticks, "After you, bandicoot."

"So, that's it?" Crash asked, "No sit ups or 10 mile hike?"

"I have trained you, you are free to eat," Aerator replied. Crash stared at him, thinking of what this Asian Lung is up to; he sat down and picked up the wumpa fruit by using the chopsticks.

"Enjoy," Aerator smiled. Crash smiled and began to eat, but suddenly Aerator grabbed the wumpa fruit in fast speed and ate it; Crash stared at him, annoyed.

"Hey!" Crash frowned.

"You are free to eat, have a wumpa fruit," said Aerator. Crash picked up another wumpa fruit, but Aerator kicked the chopsticks in the air; he grabbed it and ate it, again.

"What's he doing?" Crunch asked, watching.

"Aerator is putting Crash's Kung Fu skills to the test," Coco explained, watching with him. And she's right, since Aerator trained Crash; it's time to put Crash's Kung Fu skills to the test. Crash stared at him with a serious look as Aerator stared him back.

"You are free to eat," Aerator said, challenging the bandicoot.

"Am I?!" Crash yelled that he's going to get that wumpa fruit once and for all.

"Are you?!" Aerator twirled his chopsticks, getting ready. Crash let out a karate call and slams the table by his fist, causing the wumpa fruits to go up. Aerator caught and ate them all, all but one. Crash began to eat the last one, but Aerator grabbed it, fast making Crash groan, falling in slow motion. Aerator smirked, holding the wumpa fruit as Crash fell on the ground, but got up, Kung Fu style. As Aerator began to eat it, Crash used his chopsticks and flicked the fruit on the bowl. Aerator used his chopsticks to move the fruit fast as Crash tried to keep up. Aerator laughed in amusement that the raining is getting better and better. Suddenly, the bowl with the fruit went upside down. Aerator had an idea and flicked the other bowls upside down and began to mix it up, faster and faster.

Crash kept an eye on it and flicked the bowl, revealing the fruit. Crash cheered and he and Aerator continued battling. Aerator flicked his claws on Crash's fingers, causing him to yelp. The bowl tipped over; Crash almost got it! Suddenly, Aerator used one of his chopsticks to pin the fruit against the tree branch. Aerator jumped towards it, but Crash grabbed his tail and slammed him down. They both watched the fruit about to slip. Aerator got up quickly and tossed Crash on the ground, but Crash stopped and continued to fight for the wumpa fruit. Coco and Crunch cheered as Crash is tossed on the ground, but he and Aerator saw the wumpa fruit falling. Crash is about to catch it with his mouth, but Aerator stopped him. Crash won't give up as Aerator kicked the wumpa fruit away and Crash chased it.

Aerator smirked as he tossed the chopstick away and grabbed Dragun's staff. He jumps and begins to do his moves against Crash, but Crash blocked it like he did during training. The fight goes on while Coco and Crunch watched in amaze as Crash pinned the staff down, jumped and used his stomach making the fruit bounced. Aerator watched as Crash landed and he caught it with his chopsticks. Aerator smiled that Crash passed the test and Crash claimed his prize. Crash looked at Aerator as he nodded, telling him that he can eat. Just then, Crash tossed the wumpa fruit to Aerator, who caught it.

"I'm not hungry," Crash said; Aerator smirked and tossed the fruit away, "Master." Crash and Aerator both bowed in respect. Crash smiled at his family, who grinned. After a few days, Crash has finally become the great Kung Fu student.

Whoa! Crash has finally learned Kung Fu and he'll take on Hard Drive. Stay tuned for the next chapter when my friends and I take on Hard Drive. Hope you'll cheer for me.


	11. Fight Against Hard Drive

**Let's hope O got the chance where my friends and I fight Hard Drive.**

Far away from the village, Shelby, in her dragon form, Danny, Carrie, El Tigre and Sora kept running to stop Hard Drive once and for all. As for Hard Drive, he ran across the bridge and to another bridge to get his revenge against Aerator and steal the Dragon Scroll. Shelby and the others made it at the other side of the bridge and spotted Hard Drive. Hard Drive saw them, smirked evilly as Shelby let out her dragon growl. Hard Drive roared and ran across the bridge and towards them.

"Cut the ropes!" Shelby ordered. Carrie, Sora, Danny and El Tigre cut the ropes to prevent Hard Drive to go across, but Hard Drive jumped towards them to prevent from falling. Shelby gasped and jumped up; she swung her tail and hit him in slow motion. Sora and the others grabbed the ropes when they saw Shelby on the bridge. Hard Drive manages to land on the bridge again and they glared at each other, getting ready to fight. Shelby snarled as Hard Drive stared at her.

"Where's the Dragon Warrior?" Hard Drive asked.

"How do you know you're not looking at her?" Shelby asked, growling.

Hard Drive laughed, "You think I'm a fool? I know that you're a half dragon, but I know that you're not the Dragon Warrior, none of you!" Shelby snarled angrily as the others stared at him, holding the ropes, "I hear that he fell out of the sky in a ball of fire that he's a warrior, unlike hasn't seen until now," Shelby continued growling.

"Crash?" Sora asked in shock when he remembered what Danny said. Is Crash really a Dragon Warrior?

Hard Drive smirked when he heard Sora, "So, that is his name…Crash. Finally, a worthy opponent and our battle will be legendary!" Shelby roared and the fight begins. She began to hit the electric cat and tried to throw him off of the bridge, but Hard Drive dodged her attacks. Shelby grabbed him by her tail and threw him in the air while the others kept holding the ropes. Shelby saw Hard Drive going towards her and she flipped the bridge upside down. Hard Drive broke the wood and kept attacking her with his fists, but Shelby blocked them with her feet. Suddenly, Hard Drive grabbed her foot and threw her to the other side, but Shelby grabbed his arm and kicked him and Hard Drive kept hitting her, badly. Her friends knew that she's losing.

"We got it, help her!" Sora shouted as Danny handed his friend the rope.

Hard Drive kept kicking Shelby, as she began to bleed a little and about to lose. Hard Drive kicked her, causing her to break the wood on the other side. Suddenly, Hard Drive jumped and kick her, very hard. Shelby roared in pain when she flew to the middle, breaking more wood. Hard Drive laughed evilly as he grabbed her by the ropes, choking her. Carrie flew towards him and kicked his face, forcing him to let go of the ropes. Shelby screamed as she began to fall to her death. Danny flew down and grabbed her hand in time. Meanwhile, Carrie kept hitting and using her powers on Hard Drive. Hard Drive got real angry and grabbed her by the neck.

"Sora!" Carrie called, being strangled.

"Go, I got the ropes!" said El Tigre as Sora handed him another rope and helped out. El Tigre screamed that he's holding too many ropes, trying to hold them, "What was I thinking?!" Sora charged, summoning his Keyblade; he hits Hard Drive, very hard. Hard Drive had enough and charged towards the other side. Shelby and Danny flew up and saw that Hard Drive is almost to the other side.

"El Tigre!" Shelby yelled. El Tigre nodded and slammed the ropes, hard. Hard Drive is getting close, but the ropes hit him.

"Now!" Shelby roared as she and the other charged to finish Hard Drive for good! Sora kicked him, first. Carrie is next as she punched him in the face. Danny grabbed the loose rope and kicked Hard Drive; he flew around the cat, tying him up. Shelby flew towards him, as she blew fire on her hands for the final blow. She hit Hard Drive, very hard that he yelled in pain due to the fire. Shelby cut the ropes and went to the other side while Hard Drive screamed, falling to his death, all tied up. El Tigre pulled the ropes and the others came by Shelby, still watching. Shelby and the others panted from the fight when they heard the crash. It looks like Hard Drive is defeated and I guess Crash is not…but wait, something's not right.

Shelby looked when she saw the rope began to swing, where Hard Drive is tied up. What is Hard Drive up to? Hard Drive continued swinging around in circles. Shelby's red eyes widen when she saw the rope snapped in the air. She and the others looked up and saw no sign of Hard Drive. Suddenly, without warning, Hard Drive landed behind them! Now they're, in trouble!

"Aerator taught you well," Hard Drive smirked, all of a sudden, he attack Sora by using the attack, causing Sora to be paralyzed. Sora fell on the ground, twitching. Shelby and the others gasped in fear from that attack, nerve attack.

"But not everything," Hard Drive grinned evilly, "And Shelby, you should have contacted your Author friends," Hard Drive used the same attack on the rest, including Shelby as the screen went yellow.

Back at the palace, Aerator, Crash, Coco and Crunch walked back home from training. Aerator is really proud that Crash is now a fighter. "You have done well, bandicoot."

"Done well?" Crash asked, "I've done awesome!" Crash flexes a little, but he accidentally hit Aerator, "Sorry."

"Wow, I can't believe my own brother is a fighter," said Coco.

"Yeah, maybe someday you can get muscles like me," Crunch flexed his muscles.

"The mark of the true hero is humility, but yes, you've done…" Aerator hit Crash on the side smirking, "…awesome." They laughed like they're best friends. Suddenly, Aerator stopped walking and began to hear something. He, Crash, Coco and Crunch gasped when they saw Danny, carrying his friends and they fell down. Danny is the only one still moving, but the others are not; they're paralyzed.

"Guys!" Crash yelled, running towards them, "Are they dead, asleep?"

"They're breathing," Coco replied, "Where were they?"

"We were no match for his nerve attack," Danny explained, changing back to human.

"He has gotten stronger," Aerator said as he did some moves on El Tigre by restoring him to move.

"What stronger?" Crash asked, worried. Aerator did the same moves on Sora, but Sora hits Crash's face by accident.

"He's too fast!" said Sora, "Sorry Crash." Aerator did the recovering moves on Shelby as she began to move and changed back to human.

"I thought we could stop him," Shelby said, weakly.

"He could have killed you," said Aerator, continuing the same moves on Carrie.

"Why didn't he?" El Tigre, who is back to Manny asked.

"He wants Danny to carry you back so that you can strike fear into us here, but it still didn't work," Aerator explained.

"Maybe it did…a little," said Crash, a little scared. At first, he is ready to take down Hard Drive, but since he saw the others defeated, he's scared.

"What do you mean a little?" Crunch asked.

"Well, I'm pretty scared," Crash replied.

"You won't be because you can still defeat him," said Aerator.

"Come on, I mean if they can't defeat him, what makes you think I can?" Crash asked, sighing, "I'm only one me."

"Crash, remember you stopped Cortex from taking over the world a lot of times?" Coco asked.

"And when you freed me when I was in his command?" Crunch added.

"See, but there's one thing you'll soon to have that no one else does…" said Aerator, smirking. Crash's eyes widen of what Aerator is talking about. The time has come for Crash to have the Dragon Scroll.

**Okay, okay, I guess I'm just a fool to take on Hard Drive and stupid for not contacting the Authors. Well, D.M., I guess I deserve some punishment for disobeying. Just stay tune when Crash gets the scroll. Now I need to rest.**


	12. Secrets About Nothing

All right my friends, the time has come for our bandicoot friend to see what lies within the scroll.

In the temple, Crash and his family looked up, staring at the golden dragon statue, holding the scroll by its mouth. The scroll has been in its mouth for who knows how long. Now, the time has come for the scroll to be in the hands of the Dragon Warrior.

"So…I'm really ready for this?" Crash asked, confused.

"You are…Crash," Aerator replied with a smile. Crash smiled at the Asian Lung that he called him by the first name. Aerator walked near the candles, where Dragun's staff is held. Aerator took a deep breath and lets it out as he picked up the staff. Everyone watched of what their master is going to do. Aerator looked up at the statue as he went near the pool; he spins the staff by using his power of wind to make the flower pedals fly happily and gracefully upward above the water. The others watched in amazement as one of the pedals landed on the side of the scroll; suddenly, it began to move from a single tap. Aerator watched the scroll slid out of the mouth and falling towards the pool. Quickly, he caught it by the staff with a small tap on the pool.

"Behold, the Dragon Scroll," Aerator turns and handed it to Crash, "It is yours."

"What happens if I read it?" Crash asked, a little anxious.

"No one knows, but legend says that you will be able to hear a butterfly's heartbeat," Aerator explained.

"Whoa, really?" Crash asked in excitement.

"Yes, and see light in the deepest cave," Aerator continues, "You will feel the universe in motion around you."

"Wow!" Crash is now excited, "Can I punch through walls? Can I quadruple back flip? Can I fly?"

Aerator stared at him, "Focus."

"Can I…" Crash asked.

"Focus," said Aerator, very patient.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Crash stopped.

"Read it, Crash, and fulfill your destiny," said Aerator, "Read it, and become the Dragon Warrior."

"Whoa," Crash is still excited as he accepts the scroll; he began to open the lid, but it won't open, "It's impossible to open!" Crash kept opening it with his mouth. Aerator stared at him and held out his hand as Crash tried to open it with his mouth. Crash handed him the scroll and Aerator opened it up with a pop. He handed Crash the scroll and Crash held it, "Thank you. It's impossible to open." Crash got the scroll out of the container, bracing himself for what will happen next, "Okay, here it goes," Crash began to open the scroll very slowly as Aerator stared anxiously. Crash opened the scroll with a glowing light shining; without warning, he screams as the others backed away of what's going to happen next.

Crash stopped screaming and stared at it, "It's blank."

"What?!" Aerator, Coco and Crunch asked with a shock.

Crash showed Aerator the scroll, "Here, look."

Aerator looked away, "No! I am forbidden to look…" Aerator, however, grabbed the scroll and looked at it, he closed and opened a few times, but nothing, "Blank, I don't understand."

"So Dragun is just a crazy old dragon after all!" Crash snapped in defeat.

"No, he's wiser than all of us," said Aerator.

"Come on, let's face it! He chose me by accident! Accept it! I'm not the Dragon Warrior after all," Crash sat down sadly that he wasn't the Dragon Warrior this whole time. Aerator stared at his reflection of the pool, concerned. Now that the scroll is blank, there's no hope that Hard Drive will be defeated.

"Who will stop Hard Drive?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, we can still stop him, we need a strategy," said Shelby.

"No, evacuate the valley!" Aerator said as he puts the scroll inside the tube and handed it back to Crash, "We must protect the villagers from Hard Drive's rage!"

"What about you, master?" Shelby asked.

"I will fight him," Aerator replied.

"What?!" Everyone is shocked…very shocked.

"I can hold him off long enough…for everyone to escape," Aerator explained with a sad sigh.

"Have you lost your mind? He'll kill you," said Coco.

Aerator nodded, "Then I will finally pay for my mistake. Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master. And Shelby, if I'm done for, I want you to call your Author friends for help. I'm sure Hard Drive will hunt all of you down when he finds out the scroll is gone." Aerator bowed for respect as the others did the same. Aerator turned around and walked back towards the pool. Crash stared at him sadly that Aerator is going to fight against his former student long ago.

"Crash, let's go," said Coco, "We need to get stuff ready." Coco held his arm. Crash followed her, still staring at Aerator for his final fate.

At the village, the news about Hard Drive has spread and everyone, including the Pokemon and the Digimon began to evacuate their home before Hard Drive shows up and going to unleash his rage. The Furious five came down to help out the villagers.

"Come on, we got to get everyone to safety," said Shelby.

Sora picked up Cub, who is crying, "Come on, let's get you back to your dad," he carried Cub to find Pop.

"Carrie, I want you to get the southern farmers and get yours and Danny's family and friends out," Shelby ordered, "Manny, you go north and get your family and Frida out. And tell Jose to gather my Dragon Pokemon, Dracomon and help my dragon family."

"Got it," Carrie and Manny left.

"Danny, light the way," Shelby ordered as Danny held the lantern and flew through the area. Shelby looked very serious as she head out, going to contact her friends soon. Crash, Coco and Crunch came down the stairs. He sighed sadly as he watched Shelby, helping Flippy and Flaky. Crash got very sad as he and his family continued walking across the bridge. Later on, the bandicoots arrived at the noodle restaurant. Dani, Jazz, Alan, Carlos and Jose, who just gather Shelby's Pokemon, Salamance, Flygon, Dragonite, Garchomp and Altaria and her Digimon partner, Dracomon saw Crash walking by.

"Look, it's the Dragon Warrior," Carlos mocked, smirking at the bandicoot. Crash, Coco and Crunch heard them while Crunch glared at them.

"Hey, we're not deaf you know, we can hear you!" Crunch snapped.

"Well, that's too bad! Shelby should have been the Dragon Warrior, not him!" Carlos yelled. **(Not that I don't want to be.)**

Jazz butted in, "Boys, that's enough!"

"Yeah Carlos, right now we got others things to do before that freak shows up!" Dani added. Crunch did the same as he went in the restaurant with his family. Crash and the others stood there, seeing Aku Aku, looking sadly at the cart.

"Hey Aku Aku," Crash greeted. Aku Aku turned around and gasps happily, "Crash, Coco, Crunch!" he laughed happily and floated towards them. The bandicoots hugged him and Aku Aku used his magic to put the aprons around their waists.

"It's good to have you back," said Aku Aku, "My restaurant was almost the wreck without you three.

Crash sighed sadly, "Yeah, good to be back," he and Crunch pulled the cart and joined with the others, still leaving.

"Well, I think for our new shop, I thought for the next big thing like dice cut veggies. No longer sliced. Oh and maybe this time, we will have a kitchen that you can stand up in, Crash my boy. Do you like that?" Aku Aku asked, but what he saw that Crash is looking down, still very sad. Coco and Crunch tried to make him feel better, but failed. Crash knew that he screwed up, big time.

Aku Aku sighs and floated towards him, "Crash, listen, I'm very sorry things didn't turn out that way you wanted them to, I really do. It just wasn't meant to be," he saw Crash letting out a sad sigh and leaned against the cart, "Crash, just forget about what happen. Your destiny is still waiting for you! We are noodle folk and our broth runs through our veins."

"Aku Aku, even sometimes I can't believe that me and Coco are your real children," said Crash, groaning sadly.

Aku Aku looked surprised at first; he sighs sadly, "Crash…there's something I should've told you a long time ago."

"Really?" Crash asked as he, Coco and Crunch listened.

Aku Aku looked around to see if no one is here, "The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup."

"Oh…" Crash got confused.

"Come closely, the secret ingredient is…nothing," Aku Aku explained.

"What?" Crash asked.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Coco asked.

"I mean no secret ingredient," Aku Aku replied.

"Wait, just plain ordinary soup?" Crash asked, confused, "No special sauce, and ingredient, not anything?"

"I don't need any," Aku Aku said, "To make something special you just have to believe it's special."

Crash opened the scroll since what Aku Aku explained; he stared at the blank scroll, but it was a mirror. He stared at his reflection of the scroll, "There is no secret ingredient."

Now Crash knows the truth about the scroll; he has the power this whole time and he believes in it. He turns around, facing the palace as the storm is coming.

"Crunch, Coco, I need you to help Aku Aku," said Crash, "I got to set things right…alone."

"Be careful Crash," said Coco as she and Crunch helped Aku Aku, leaving.

Ladies and gentlemen, grab some drinks and popcorn because the next chapter is the ultimate fight between Crash and Hard Drive. Hope you'll root for him.


	13. The Fight For Destiny

All right, it's now time for one, great battle for the finish with Crash against Hard Drive. Now, let's get ready to rumble!!!!

At the palace during a storm, Aerator stood on top of the stairs, waiting patiently for Hard Drive to show up. He watched the citizens leaving far away as possible. The lightning flashed as he closed his eyes; he opened them up and stares face to face at his former student and the one who was raised. The former student is finally here.

"I have come home, master," said Hard Drive, grinning evilly.

Aerator let out his dragon growl being brave, "This is no longer your home, and I am no longer your master."

"Ah yes, you have a new favorite. So, where is this…Crash?" Hard Drive chuckled evilly, "Did I scare him off?"

"This battle is between you and me," Aerator said, not answering.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Hard Drive asked, turning away.

"That is how it must be," Aerator replied, getting ready to fight.

Suddenly, Hard Drive jumped very high. Aerator watched until he saw that Hard Drive is going to slam his foot on him. Aerator dodged out of the way, nearly got hit as Hard Drive left a very large crack on the floor. Hard Drive lifted up a very large piece and kicked it towards Aerator. Aerator punched it, causing the piece to crack into pieces. Suddenly, Aerator saw in shock that Hard Drive was distracting him and Hard Drive flew in the middle and punched the Asian Lung. Aerator roared as he crashed through the doors. Aerator spins to the palace floor and stops, posing as Hard Drive barged in, very ticked.

"I've rotten in jail 20 years because of your weakness!" Hard Drive yelled in anger.

"Obeying your master is not weakness!" Aerator roared.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior!" Hard Drive snapped when we saw the image years ago when Hard Drive, very proud. Aerator smiled as he looked at Dragun; Dragun looked at him, sadly telling him that Hard Drive is not the one. Aerator is shocked and looked at Hard Drive; he was shocked. Hard Drive continued, "You always knew, but when that old dragon said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?" we now see Hard Drive in the present, angered, "Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior, it wasn't my fault!" Aerator yelled.

"Not your fault?! Who filled my head with dreams?!" Hard Drive yelled as he broke the pillar near Aerator, who got out of the way just in time, "Who made me train hard until my bones cracked?!" Hard Drive grabbed the shield and threw it at Aerator, who dodged it, "Who denied me my destiny?!"

Now Hard Drive has on rampage as he threw more weapons at Aerator. The Asian Lung blocked every weapon as he can. Hard Drive grabbed the Sword of Heroes and throws it at Aerator. Aerator blocked it and slammed it on the ground.

"It was never to make my decision!" Aerator roared, trying his best for Hard Drive to get through him.

"Lies!" Hard Drive snapped and jumped in front of Dragun's staff, making Aerator worried. Hard Drive picks up the staff with an evil smirk, "It is now."

Aerator roared and he and Hard Drive continued fighting and it's getting worse when Hard Drive used the staff to catch Aerator by the neck. "I want the scroll!" Hard Drive yelled.

"I would rather die!" Aerator snapped. It looks like Aerator's time is about to end as Hard Drive begins to choke the Asian Lung by using the staff. The struggling is getting too much for the staff to handle and the staff breaks into two before falling into pieces.

Aerator looks frightened when he looks at Dragun's staff; he stares at it as the pedals flew nearby as if the spirit of Dragun is still there. Without warning, Aerator turned around and Hard Drive kicked him to the walls. Hard Drive tries to squish him, but Aerator pushed him off and jumped from pillar to pillar. Hard Drive chases him to hit him.

The fight continues as the battle in the air when they crashed through the roof. They began to fall, but they kept fighting as Aerator held him above, but Hard Drive switched by being above Aerator. They got back to the palace and crashed on the floor…almost. Hard Drive kicked the Asian Lung, causing him to be hurled and hit the wall before landing on the ground. Hard Drive landed on the ground, causing some lit candles to fall resulting that the flames had spread. Hard Drive charged at Aerator as the flames are on his hands! Aerator began to block Hard Drive, but the mad cat kept hitting him like crazy.

"What I did, it was to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are Aerator!" Hard Drive yelled in fury while he kept hitting Aerator. The Asian Lung tries his best to block, only to get hit very hard; he's not going to make it! _**"TELL ME, TELL ME!!!!"**_ Without warning, Hard Drive hits Aerator towards the pool as a result that Aerator got hit hard. Aerator coughed as Hard Drive got rid of the flames. He stared with anger and hate at his former master.

Aerator got up weakly, "I…I was very proud of you, ever since the first moment I became proud of you," Hard Drive stopped while Aerator continued, "It was my pride that blinded me. I have love you too much that I didn't see what you were becoming until it was too late. What…I am turning you into…I…I'm sorry, Hard Drive."

Hard Drive looks stunned from what Aerator just said. At first, he stared at him calmly, but he stared at him with anger and he pinned Aerator while grabbing his neck; forcing the Asian Lung to choke till death.

"I don't want your apology!!! I want that scroll!!!" Hard Drive snapped as he held Aerator in the air, while he kept choking Aerator, he looked up at the dragon statue, but he saw that the scroll is gone! "What?! It's gone!" He slammed Aerator on the ground, hard, _**"WHERE IS IT?!?!?!?!"**_

"It's not here…" Aerator gasped, still being choked, "The real Dragon Warrior too it away from across Anitropolis…by now. You will never see…that scroll, Hard Drive…" Outraged, Hard Drive is going to finish him off, "Never…never…" Aerator is going to meet his demise that he's going to be killed by the former student that was raised and trained.

"Hey!" someone yelled; Hard Drive stops choking and turns around. He saw at the entrance, a bandicoot that was panting and grunting by the doors; it's Crash!

Crash kept panting, "Stairs…"

"Who are you?" Hard Drive asked, demanding.

"Buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior," Crash replied, posing his Kung Fu moves, but he stopped due to the exhausted. Hard Drive stared at him, shocked. Is this little bandicoot the Dragon Warrior?

"You?" Hard Drive laughed, dropping Aerator, "Him? He's a bandicoot. You're a bandicoot. What are you going to do small guy, sit on me?" Hard Drive laughed.

"Don't tempt me," Crash laughed, "Now, I'm gonna use this," he got out the scroll, laughing, "You want it? Come and get it." Big mistake when Hard Drive punched the bandicoot, sending him flying back outside as Hard Drive got the scroll.

"Finally!" Hard Drive is about to open the lids, but without warning Crash just bounced the pillar from outside and back towards Hard Drive, forcing him to let go of the scroll. Hard Drive slid by the pillar as Crash held the scroll. The cat stared at him with shocked. Crash chuckled and got into Kung Fu pose, making a karate call, badly. Now this is going to be one heck of a battle! Hard Drive charged towards Crash to eliminate him and get the scroll. Crash began to run until Hard Drive tackled him and both of them go flying out of the palace right into the air.

Crash grabbed the scroll quickly during the fall and stared at the angry cat. Crash chuckled until Hard Drive kicked him right down on the room top, smashing it. The bandicoot screamed as he landed on the same tree; the same tree that Crashed used before. He looked up and saw Hard Drive, shouting about to kick him. Crash smirked as he got off the tree causing it to go forward, hitting Hard Drive. Hard Drive landed on the roof and charged towards Crash and kicked him, sending him flying above the stairs.

"That scroll is mine!!!" Hard Drive yelled as he chased Crash. He jumped in the air and grabs the scroll while kicking the bandicoot, but Crash kept holding it, refusing to let go. The battle kept going as they trembled down the stairs trying to outdo each other. During each landing, Hard Drive gets hit by the stairs while Crash keeps crushing him. Suddenly, Crash's rear crushes Hard Drive, which is grossing…very gross. The fighters kept fighting each other until they returned to the village while Crash crashed into the noodle cart he left behind. He looks up and saw Hard Drive, on the roof, about to get the scroll that landed on the rooftop.

As Hard Drive is about to get the scroll, Crash grabbed it by the noodle as a rope, but the scroll hits him on the head. Crash yelped and saw the scroll landed inside the lantern. Hard Drive charged passed Crash, resuming, but Crash grabs his legs and slammed on the cart, causing Crash to fly as he slurps the noodle. The bandicoot crashed through some bamboo wreaths. As he got out, he's on two poles, trying to keep balanced. Crash knocked off a few pans and saw the scroll slipped out of the lantern and in the middle of the ground.

All of a suddenly, Hard Drive landed in front of it; Crash needs to think quickly. He looks down and saw some pans. Hard Drive is going to grab the scroll, but the pan hit right on his face. Crash used the poles to throw some pans upside down, one of the covered the Dragon Scroll. He remembered the same trick Aerator did during training. Crash began to shuffle them faster and faster like crazy, making Hard Drive confused. Hard Drive had enough as he kicked all of the pans with one revealing the scroll. Crash screamed and then blocks Hard Drive with the poles and shuffle the scroll to keep Hard Drive away. Hard Drive just had enough and knocks the poles away and gets his prize.

Crash landed on him as a result that the scroll is sent flying in the middle of the valley. Hard Drive kicked the bandicoot off of him away; Crash yelled as he landed on something. He noticed that the something is the firework cart; Crash got an idea. Hard Drive kept chasing after the scroll, but he saw behind him that Crash is riding the firework cart in fast speed before the fireworks goes off. Hard Drive stared at him with shock until the cart hits him, sending him flying. Crash got the scroll in time, but he didn't notice that he's heading towards the bridge! The cart crashed to the bridge and Crash was sent flying towards the wall. He crashed to the wall as the scroll slipped out of his hands and landed inside the dragon statue's mouth. He saw Hard Drive running towards it. Quickly, Crash began to concentrate on the scroll; he looks at it as he imagines that the scroll is…a wumpa fruit!

Hard Drive kept running as he saw Crash jumping swiftly towards the scroll, "The scroll is giving him power! _**NOOOOOOO!!!!"**_ Hard Drive jumps towards the wall and kicks it, hard. The impact caused the statue head tossed upward, with the scroll inside. Crash gasped and saw Hard Drive climbed up, fast. The house is about to crumble as Crash screams and climbs, sending the rooftop shingles onto Hard Drive making him to yelp in alarm. Crash jumps upward and grabs the scroll that fell out of the statue's mouth. Suddenly, he saw Hard Drive jumped in the air and hurled his leg at Crash, causing the bandicoot to be sent to the ground hard. Still in rage, Hard Drive screamed in anger as he flew towards Crash to punch him all the way to the ground resulting in a dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, Crash laid on the ground, groaning as he looks at Hard Drive, finally picks up the scroll. Hard Drive smirks evilly that the power will be his and no one can stop him.

"Finally…oh yes," Hard Drive laughed as he removed the lid of the container and got out the scroll, "The power of the Dragon Scroll is…mine…" Hard Drive opened the scroll, finding out what the power is going to be, but what he saw is nothing but his reflection, "It's nothing!"

Crash got up, groaning, "It's okay, I didn't get it for the first time, either."

"What?" Hard Drive asked, confused.

Crash got on his feet, "There is no secret ingredient," Hard Drive threw the scroll, "It's just you," Crash stared at his reflection, smiling. Hard Drive is now outraged; he screamed and used the same nerve attack he took on the Furious Five, which caused the bandicoot to fall down. Suddenly, Hard Drive saw that Crash is laughing. Hard Drive looked stunned, the nerve attack is supposed to paralyze him! Hard Drive kept attack him a couple of times, but it's no use. Hard Drive got so ticked, he hits Crash in the gut. Crash grunts while holding his arms back and hits Hard Drive, sending him flying and smashed towards the roofs. Crash grins in amusement from that attack. Hard Drive got very angry and began to kick Crash, but he blocks the attacks and stomps on Hard Drive's foot. Hard Drive yelped and tried to kick the bandicoot but Crash tossed Hard Drive down and bounced on him. Crash laughed as he grabs the cat's tail and begins to swing him around.

Crash head butts Hard Drive, still holding his tail. Hard Drive kept attacking Crash, but dodges and blocks Hard Drive by using his tail. Hard Drive got careless and bits his own tail by mistake. Hard Drive screamed in pain as Crash let's go of his tail and but ended, sending Hard Drive rolling towards the area of the village out of control and crashed into the empty household. Crash cringed from watching this. Hard Drive got out of the house, very outraged. He charged towards Crash. Crash positioned himself and waited for the right moment to strike. As Hard Drive got close, Crash punched Hard Drive's head with his gut; Hard Drive screamed before sending flying into the sky, very high. Crash knew he's coming back, until he saw Hard Drive, screaming. Crash backed away and smashed on the ground, making his size hole on the ground.

"You…can't defeat me…" Hard Drive got out of the hole, still not down, "You…you're just a small, skinny bandicoot," Hard Drive is about to punch him, but Crash grabbed his finger.

"I'm not a small, skinny bandicoot," said Crash, "I'm THE small, skinny bandicoot," Crash holds his pinky up, smirking.

Hard Drive gasped in fear, "The Wuxi finger holder?!"

Crash smirked, "Oh, you know this hold."

"You're bluffing," said Hard Drive, panicking, "You're bluffing! Aerator didn't teach you that."

"Nope, I've figured it out," said Crash until he flexes his pinky, "See ya."

What happens next is that the whole town is surrounded by a golden glow before flying out mad. Shelby and the other folks saw this when they evacuated. Suddenly, they covered their eyes when the gust flew around. The people and animals are going back to find out what's been happening.

**Yay! Crash defeated Hard Drive for good! Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	14. Crash the Dragon Warrior

**This is it, the final chapter of my story.**

At the town, people, animals, Pokemon, Digimon and magical creatures came back. Due to the golden glow that Crash used against Hard Drive, they decided to go back and find out what's been happening. They kept talking, asking from what happen. At first, they looked around their homes, seeing that there's not much damage. Jose and the others looked around as Jazz spotted something as the dust began to clear.

"Look," said Jazz as she and the rest spotted a figure, walking in the dust cloud, "The Dragon Warrior." Everyone is amazed that they're seeing the figure that is the Dragon Warrior, but as the figure came out, it was none other then Crash, with a pot on his head and wearing an apron. He coughed and stared at them, but all of a sudden, everyone began to cheer. Everyone gathered around, still cheering that he defeated Hard Drive for good.

"That's my brother!" said Coco as she, Aku Aku and Crunch came through the crowd, "That small Kung Fu Warrior is my brother!" Crash smiled as he and his family did a group hug.

"Thank you," said Crash knowing that Aku Aku helped him about the Dragon Scroll. The pot fell off of his head and rolled towards the crowd, but Manny caught it. Crash saw the Furious Five as everyone stopped cheering.

Crash smiled, "Hey guys."

Shelby walked a few steps out of the crowd, staring at him. She began to bow before him in respect, "Master."

"Master," Manny, Sora, Danny and Carrie bowed along with the crowd. Shelby stared at him and finally smiled at the bandicoot, which is now the Kung Fu master.

Crash chuckles, "Master?" suddenly, he realized about something, "Master Aerator!" Crash ran up the stairs to see if the Asian Lung is okay due to the battle against Hard Drive. A while later, Crash panted that he made it towards the palace, but there's no stopping him. Crash ran towards the pool and saw Aerator, not moving.

"Master!" Crash ran towards him and held his head, "Aerator, Aerator! Are you okay?"

Aerator opened his eyes slightly, "Crash, you're alive…or we're both dead."

"No, master I didn't die" said Crash, "I defeated Hard Drive."

"You did?" Aerator asked as Crash nodded, "Wow…it is as Dragun for told. You are the Dragon Warrior. You have brought peace to this valley…and…and to me. Thank you…thank you…Crash…thank you…thank you…" Aerator closed his eyes.

Crash gasped in fear, is Aerator really gone? "No…master…no! Don't die, Aerator, please!"

Aerator opened his eyes, angry, "I'm not dying you idiot…uh…Dragon Warrior. I'm simply at peace…finally." Aerator smiled, now in peace.

"Oh…so, I should stop talking?" Crash asked.

"If you can," Aerator replied, still in peace. Crash lay down next to him, relaxing. He started to think and asking Aerator something, but he doesn't want to interrupt Aerator's peace.

"You want to get something to eat?" Crash asked.

Aerator opened his eyes and sighed, but shrugged, "Yeah."

Later on, Crash and Aerator sat by the same peach tree while eating some wumpa fruits, still looking at the view. Crash has brought peace over the valley and gain respect from everyone, including Shelby, Danny and Carrie's family. Crash smiled at Aerator as he gave some wumpa fruits to Aerator. While they continued eating, a small plant of the peach tree grew from the ground. This is the same tree from Dragun and Aerator the other night. It grew and will continue to grow of Crash Bandicoot, the Dragon Warrior.

**Finally, it's finished! After months I finally finished it! Thank you so much for reviewing it.**


End file.
